An Automatic Optic Inspection (AOI) technology is a technology for inspecting normal defects based on principles of optics during the manufacture.
During the manufacture, a liquid crystal panel may be inspected using an AOI device. At first, treatment is performed on an original image, and image division is performed on the treated image so as to extract targets. Next, comparison is performed on the targets in accordance with defect specifications (including size, length, contrast and Semu). The targets that meet the defect specification requirements may be inspected by the AOI device and deemed as defects.
However, due to their specialty, it is impossible to inspect such aggregate-type defects which have very low contrast and very bad visual discrimination, e.g., intensive stripes or Mura, using the above-mentioned defect specifications. In the case that the limitations of the defect specifications are tightened, erroneous inspection, e.g., false defects such as a trajectory of a chuck or mild grayscale unevenness, may occur due to the other factors. At this time, the workload for confirming the defects artificially may increase. In the case that the limitations of the defect specifications are relaxed, some defects may be missed during the inspection. Hence, how to inspect the aggregate-type defects effectively remains a research focus.